Salt in the Wound/Transcript
Starting Out *'Player:' Kennith? Is that you? *'Kennith:' Player! I've been wondering when you'd show up. **'Player:' You look..taller. ***'Kennith:' People grow, don't they? It's not that unusual. ***'Player:' But you're MUCH taller. ***'Kennith:' ... Well, if you must know, after all that mess with Kimberly, I did some thinking. I realized that I'd been acting childish, that it wasn't doing me any good. I guess I just felt like growing up. ***'Player:' That's it? You just...grew? ***'Kennith:' Of course! That's how everyone does it, right? ***'Player:' I don't think it quite works like that. **'Player:' How are things in Witchaven? ***'Kennith:' Not so great. Bailry and I were at the Fishing Platform when... well, that's why I'm here. We need your help. **'Player:' What are you doing here? ***'Kennith:' An old guy in white armour told me I could find you here. I think his name was Tefal, or maybe Tiffin. ***'Player:' Sir Tiffy? ***'Kennith:' That's it: Sir Tipsy! He said we were needed for an important mission, killing the Slug queen or somesuch. What do you say? ***'Player:' Count me in. It's time we dealt with the slug threat! ***'Kennith:' Great stuff! I'll meet you and the others somewhere a little more private. The Team Kennith *'Kennith:' Let's get the others involved! *'Player:' Others? *and Eva are teleported in **'Player:' Kennith, what's s going on here? ***'Kennith:' Well, I don't know much, but some woman named Savloy found a way to beat the slugs once and for all. ***'Player:' Savant? What did she find out? ***'Kennith:' I think it was a way to combat the Slug Queen's mind controlling abilities. **'Player:' Why are you here? ***'Kennith:' Haha! To stop you all from dying, of course! That old Sir Tipple guy said my abilities would be necessary. ***'Player:' I've got to admit, it'll be good to have you on our side this time. ***'Player:' How do we stop the queen's mind control? ***'Kennith:' I'm not too sure of the details. Perhaps the girl can tell you more. If she's not busy playing with her hair, or something. **'Player:' I still can't get over how tall you are. ***'Kennith:' I can't get over how old you are. ***'Player:' Old? ***'Kennith:' Haha! You should see the look on your face! Ezekial *'Player:' Ezekial! What are you doing here? *'Ezekial:' I was just wondering that myself. One moment I'm eating a tuna sandwich in my house, the next I'm standing here! Worst thing is, my sandwich didn't come with me. **'Player:' What do you know about this mission we're on? ***'Ezekial:' We're on a mission? Fantastic! **'Player:' Why are you here? ***'Ezekial:' Oh, I assumed I was brought here for my experience in explosives. ***'Player:' Explosives? ***'Ezekial:' Yeah! What did you think I was doing with all that rubium ore we found? **'Player:' You're looking...healthy. ***'Ezekial:' Thanks! It's the tuna sandwiches. Can't get enough of them. ***'Player:' You know that your diet probably has something to do with your skin tone. When did you last eat some fruit? ***'Ezekial:' What's a 'fruit'? Eva *'Eva:' Damned mages, with their magic and their teleports and their- Oh. You're Player, right? **'Player Plain:' Yea, that's me. You are? ***'Eva:' I'm Eva. Uncle Tiffy always said you were to-the-point. That's good. **'Player Polite:' Yes, that's me. Pleased to meet you. ***'Eva:' Hah! Uncle Tiffy always said you were friendly. I'm Eva, by the way. ****'Player:' What are we doing at Daemonheim? *****'Eva:' The Temple Knight seers have located a strange beast within the dungeons. They say it has its own live mind, which should counteract the Slug Queen's mind control. Since mind controlling her thralls is one of Mother Mallum's greatest weapons... *****'Player:' ..we can use this creature against her. *****'Eva:' Exactly! ****'Player:' Why are you here? *****'Eva:' I'm a member of the order of Temple Knights, just like yourself. I've been following your progress through mission reports, so when the call came, I volunteered to fight by your side. ****'Player:' Earlier, you mentioned 'Uncle' Tiffy. *****'Eva: Er, that's a long story. Now is not the time. Ask me again later. Breaking In *'Eva:' That's enough chit-chat. Let's get ourselves into this dungeon! *'Player:' I'm ready, let's go! *'Eva:' Ezekial, you're up! *'Ezekial:' Roger that Foxtrot, Tango, uh...Whiskey! *'Kennith:' Just get on with it. *'Ezekial:' Okay, stand back! *throws explosives at the wall *'Ezekial:' Door's open, let's go! The Floor 17 Accident *'Elfinlocks:' Hex bow! woot! *'Ezekial:' Fire in the hole! *'Elfinlocks:' ?! *gets buried under the cave-in *'1337sp34kr:' Omg! Hax! *'Qutiedoll:' Dude! This gatestone's goin on the GE! *and Qutiedoll leave Inside Daemonheim Kennith *'Kennith:' Hi! How can I help? **'Player:' What should we do now? ***'Kennith:' We need to get our hands on a 'seeker gland'. And not just any seeker gland. A powerful creature once lived here. We should seek it out. **'Player:' How are you doing? ***'Kennith:' Good, I reckon I'm certainly feeling okay. **'Player:' How's the family? ***'Kennith:' Fine, I guess. The slugs won't come into our house, so they're safe. ***'Player:' What about Kimberly? Have you two become friends? ***'Kennith:' I uh..she's okay, I guess. ***'Player:' So, you and Kimberly, eh? ***'Kennith:' What? I didn't say..uh... ***'Player:' Haha, I'm just messing with you. ***'Kennith:' Oh, right, sure. ***'Player:' How did you get so good at magic? ***'Kennith:' Well, to me it's not really magic. ***'Player:' Not magic? But you can teleport, cast spells... ***'Kennith:' Yeah, but to me it's as easy as breathing. You just call it 'magic' because you don't understand why it works. ***'Player:' Could you teach others to cast spells like you? ***'Kennith:' I could try. Ask me again later. We've got a job to do. Ezekial *'Ezekial:' Hey Player! **'Player:' What should we do now? ***'Ezekial:' Haha, don't ask me! I'm just along for the ride. **'Player:' How are you doing? ***'Ezekial:' Good, I think. Perhaps a little peckish. **'Player:' What have you been up to? ***'Ezekial:' I've been keeping busy: fishing, running the shop. Business has been good. ***'Player:' But who are your customers? Everyone in the village is a slave to the sea slugs! ***'Ezekial:' Yeah, but they still need bait! Everyone needs bait! ***'Player:' How did you make these explosives? ***'Ezekial:' The key ingredient's that rubium ore we found. As you saw, it reacted with water, so, I thought, what else might it react with? Suffice to say, I found something more... uh.. Volatile. ***'Player:' Has Kennith been causing any trouble? ***'Ezekial:' Nah, not really. He's spent most of his time at the Fishing Platform, helping to manage the slug problem. He's been growing up so fast. ***'Player:' Yeah, I noticed. ***'Ezekial:' You know, he really looks up to you. I think that's a reason for his change in attitude. He wants to impress you. ***'Player:' You said Kennith wants to impress me? ***'Ezekial:' Yeah, but let's not chat now. We've got a mission to complete. Eva *'Eva:' Player. What can I do for you? **'Player:' What should we do now? ***'Eva:' The seers spoke of a 'Seeker of Truth' within Daemonheim. Withing its body, we can find a gland that is critical to this mission. ***'Player:' Wow, that's a pretty specific task to get from a seer. ***'Eva:' They've done their part. The rest is up to us. **'Player:' How are you doing? ***'Eva:' I...I'm fine, thank you. **'Player:' How did the Temple Knights figure this out? ***'Eva:' It was the seers. I'm not sure how they do what they do, nor do I care to find out. All I know is that my blade is needed here. ***'Player:' What happened to Col. O'Niall? ***'Eva:' His is not a happy tale. We managed to recover him, but not before he was taken as a slug host. The parasite's feelers went too deep and couldn't be removed safely. I know they interrogated him, but I don't think they revealed much. ***'Player:' Poor guy. ***'Eva:' We're all soldiers and he knew the risks. But you're right, he didn't deserve this. ***'Player:' Sir Tiffy is your uncle? ***'Eva:' I...well...yes. After my parents..He raised me as his own. When I was old enough, I enrolled with the Temple Knights. Uncle wasn't happy and wanted to protect me, but I know this is where I need to be. There's too much..bad in the world. Someone has to face it. ***'Player:' What happened to your family? ***'Eva:' Uh, perhaps now isn't the time. Seeker Gland *'Player:' Uh... *'Ezekial:' What is that thing? *'Eva:' Hmm, this isn't the creature we're looking for. *'Kennith:' What about that thing? *'Eva:' That's it! It doesn't look like this fella's going to let us past. Player, take my shield and draw its attention. I'll sneak around and get to the other side. *'Ezekial:' I could do that if you like. The thing looks fishy, and I'm pretty hands-on where that's concerned! *'Kennith:' Don't listen to those chumps. Pick me! You know I'll get the job done. Kennith *'Player:' Kennith, you're up! *'Kennith:' Good choice, Player. I'll have this done in no time. *'Eva:' The kid? I hope you're sure about this. *missing Ezekial *'Player:' Ezekial, you're up! *'Kennith:' You picked him? Why the...! *'Ezekial:' Wow, thanks, Player! I won't let you down. *getting the gland *'Player:' Great work, Ezekial! *'Ezekial:' Cheers, Player, any time. Eva *'Player:' Eva, you're up! *'Kennith:' You picked her? Why the...! *'Eva:' A wise decision. Let's do this! *'Kennith:' Picking the girl *grumble* Silly... long hair... *getting the gland *'Player:' Great work, Eva! *'Eva:' All in a day's work. Fishing Platform *'Kennith:' Are you ready to head to the Fishing Platform? *'Player:' Let's go! *'Eva:' Wait...what? Aaaaa... *is teleported to the Fishing Platform *'Eva:' ...aaaaiiii! *'Eva:' If you use your magic on me again, I swear I'll... *'Kennith:' Settle down. Would you rather walk? Ah, Player. Good to see you made it in one piece. Let's get straight down to business. We need a couple more ingredients for an effective defence against the queen's mind control. Firstly, we've got to catch a live specimen. *'Player:' An actual sea slug. I was afraid you'd say that. *'Kennith:' Secondly, we'll need the blood of a thrall, freely given. *'Player:' So, we can't just bash one of these fishermen on the head? *'Kennith:' Unfortunately not. Giving the blood freely has an effect on the composition of the serum. *'Ezekial:' You should speak to Bailey. He's a good chap and can probably help us out. Bailey *'Player:' Hey, Bailey! *His eyes stare vacantly into space. *'Player:' Oh no! *'Bailey:' Greetings, Player. This one has been waiting for your return. **'Player:' Bailey, what happened? ***'Bailey:' This one sought enlightenment in the joining. ***'Player:' I doubt that very much. ***'Bailey:' The yellow-coated one was absent, and the voice of our queen was strong and clear. This one left his kitchen seeking sustenance. By the edge of the blue, we embraced him. Stranger no longer, this one is now brother and son. He is welcomed. You will be welcomed. **'Player:' Can I borrow some of your blood, please? ***'Bailey:' This one does not understand why you would want it. ***'Player:' No reason, forget I asked. **him ***'Bailey:' Your efforts are wasted. This one does not feel pain. ***him ***'Bailey:' This one is not sure what you hope to gain. ****'Player:' So, you don't feel pain? ****'Bailey:' You are correct. This one's existence is peaceful. Bliss. ****'Player:' No pain? Prove it. ****'Bailey:' This one would do so gladly. ****'Bailey:' As you can see, blood was drawn, but this one felt no discomfort. ****'Player:' Uh, thanks for the demonstration. Completing the Serum *'Player:' I think we've got all of the serum ingredients. *'Kennith:' Brilliant. Here's the seeker gland. *Kennith hands you the seeker gland. *'Kennith:' Now, you just need to mix them using a pestle and mortar. I think I saw one on the table in here. *doing so *'Kennith:' Excellent, the serum seems complete. Good work! Now, let's get to the citadel. Sneaking In It's the other Slug Thrall talking when there's a line break *'Ezekial:' Ahem! Greetings, my brethren. Pray, may we enter this glorious place such that... *'Slug Thrall:' You are not one of us. No stranger may gain entry to our home. *'Kennith:' Haha! Busted! **'Player:' What's in there? ***'Slug Thrall:' Beneath the blue our brethren wait. ***'Slug Thrall:' Beneath the blue, lies our true home. ***'Slug Thrall:' Beneath the blue... ***'Kennith:' Yeah yeah, we get the picture. **'Player:' Wow! Look over there! ***'Ezekial:' Ooh, what is it? ***'Player:' Never mind. **'Player:' Why can't we come in? ***'Slug Thrall:' You are not one of us. ***'Slug Thrall:' No stranger may gain entry to our home. ***'Player:' I'm not a stranger. ***'Slug Thrall:' We do not recognize you. ****'Player:' I released your queen from imprisonment. *****'Slug Thrall:' It is he/she! *****'Slug Thrall:' Then you also slew our fair prince. *****'Player:' I wouldn't say he was 'fair'. ****'Player:' I wish to pledge my allegiance to your queen. *****'Slug Thrall:' We require no empty promises. All will join us in time. ****'Player:' We met by the lake in Falador. You held my hand, and in the light of the moon we... *****'Slug Thrall:' the previous actions of this body is no longer of interest to us. ****'Player:' I AM YOUR FATHER! *****'Slug Thrall:' ... Begone. ****'Player:' I seek enlightenment in the joining. *****'Slug Thrall:' Go on. ******'Player:' I wish to feel the...uh, drips of knowledge. ******'Player:' I wish to see the...slime of...er...splendour. ******'Player:' I wish to smell the...scent of victorious rule. ******missing *******'Slug Thrall:' It confuses me. *******'Slug Thrall:' You do not speak our words. Begone. ******'Player:' I wish to hear the voice of our queen, strong and clear. *******'Slug Thrall:' It speaks our words. *******'Slug Thrall:' You all wish to join? *******'Ezekial:' Uh...yeah. The pain of this existence is too much to bear. *******'Eva:' What he said. *******'Slug Thrall:' Then worry no more, our glorious queen offers relief. You may pass, future brethren. *******'Slug Thrall:' Wait. What about that one? *******'Kennith:' Me? Oh, I'm not here. You have no problem with me. *******'Slug Thrall:' He is not here. *******'Slug Thrall:' We have no problem with him. *******'Eva:' Enough fooling around. Let's go. The Citadel *'Eva:' Oh no... *'Player:' What is it? *'Eva:' They're using the risen corpses of our fallen comrades, reanimating long-dead White Knights to protect this fortress. We need to put a stop to this. We need to lay them to rest, so their bodies cannot be abused any longer! Kennith *'Kennith:' Hi! How can I help? **'Player:' What should we do now? ***'Kennith:' Put an end to the Slug Queen, I guess. ***'Player:' You make it sound so easy. ***'Kennith:' It always is! **'Player:' Could you teach others to cast spells like you? ***'Kennith:' I might, but they'd need to see it as I do. Imagine a box. ***'Player:' A box. Got it. ***'Kennith:' This box contains everything you can perceive with your physical senses. Sight, touch, smell. You need to think outside of that box. ***'Player:' Uh...right. How big is this box? ***'Kennith:' Not very big, but that's unimportant. The box has four walls, and it's behind the fourth that your answers lie. ***'Player:' The four wa-? Are you messing with me? ***'Kennith:' Haha! Never mind. ***'Player:' How did you get in touch with Tiffy? ***'Kennith:' Some might call it coincidence. After the mess at the Fishing Platform, I came looking for you, but wasn't sure where to start. After a while, I ended up in a city with white walls and knights. I stopped for a break on a park bench. An old man there offered some tea and we got talking. It turns out he knew of you, and Ezekial, and the slug menace. He gave me a glass orb and told me I should wait at 'Daemonholmes' or something. That's about it. ***'Player:' Wow, that's pretty lucky. ***'Kennith:' Luck, uh...yeah, sure. ***'Player:' You don't seem to get along well with Eva. ***'Kennith:' She started it! She's afraid of what I can do. ***'Player:' I think I am too! ***'Kennith:' Yeah, but she looks down on me...like I'm a kid. Silly long hair, hitting things with a large piece of metal. Neanderthal! Ezekial *'Ezekial:' Hey Player! **'Player:' What should we do now? ***'Ezekial:' Haha, don't ask me! I'm just along for the ride. **'Player:' You said Kennith wants to impress me? ***'Ezekial:' Yeah, he's been asking after you, especially since things got interesting at the Fishing Platform. Looks like he went halfway across the world to track you down. And now we are here. He's certainly persistent. ***'Player:' What do you think of Eva? ***'Ezekial:' She seems nice, very strong. ***'Player:' Yeah, I get the feeling there's more to her than meets the eye. ***'Ezekial:' She doesn't like Kennith, though. Don't think she trusts him. What do you think of her? ***'Player:' Me? ****'Player:' She's nice. And really strong. That shield weighs a ton! ****missing Eva *'Eva:' Player. What can I do for you? **'Player:' What should we do now? ***'Eva:' There's only one thing to do. Put an end to the queen's vile existence. **'Player:' What happened to your family? ***'Eva:' I don't normally talk about that. Not even to uncle. ***'Player:' It's okay. ***'Eva:' No, I... They were killed. When I was young. ***'Player:' That's terrible. I'm so sorry. ***'Eva:' I was young, but I...I remember. This is why I fight for good. So that no one else should feel how I feel. ***'Player:' What's it like to be a full-time Temple Knight? ***'Eva:' Early hours, intense physical training, study. I've found time to keep up-to-date with your mission reports. Tracking down Solus Dellagar; the unfortunate release of the Slug Queen. ***'Player:' Sorry about that. ***'Eva:' You'll get a chance to put it to right. I'm sure. ***'Player:' What do you think of Ezekial? ***'Eva:' He's nice enough. Quite a friendly chap. ***'Player:' He does like to make friends. ***'Eva:' Perhaps, if he bathed more, he'd find it easier. ***'Player:' I've noticed you're not a fan of Kennith's abilities. ***'Eva:' Mages put me on edge. And he's too willful. ***'Player:' He's grown up a lot. ***'Eva:' Perhaps, but he's got a lot to learn. He should be enjoying his innocence, not rushing to dispense with it. Penultimate Room *'Player:' Hmm.. what is this? *'Kennith:' There's nothing else in the room. Perhaps it controls the doors? *'Player:' There's a hole in this side. *your arm in *'Eva:' What're you doing? *'Player:' There's something in here. A mechanism, maybe. *You manage to grab onto something. *-Click- *Knights emerge *'Eva:' Uh...we'll get this. *'Player:' Let's try a different angle. *'Player:' Second time lucky? *-Click- *Knights emerge again *'Player:' Woop! *'Player:' I think I've got it! *-Cthunk- *'Eva:' About time! *'Eva:' This is it. Beyond here lies the lair of the Slug Queen. She's gonna be tough, until we can get this serum onto her. *'Kennith:' Ezekial and I can take the serum. You two just, uh... distract her. *'Ezekial:' What could go wrong? *'Player:' Let's do this! The Slug Queen *'Mother Mallum:' Haha! You are fools to come here! *'Player:' Your days of manipulating others are over! *'Mother Mallum:' You have spirit, but what could you possibly hope to achieve? *'Eva:' Your death, that's what. You underestimate us! *'Mother Mallum:' And you underestimate me! *Mallum takes possession of the player *'Player:' What the- *'Player:' ... *'Mother Mallum:' This one is strong. It... *'Player:' ...aaaagh...I...I must... *'Mother Mallum:' You will submit! *'Eva:' Quickly, while she...it...they're distracted. You must find a way behind them! Hit them with the serum! *'Ezekial:' But Player! *'Eva:' Go! I'll hold back the knights! Brother Maledict *'Brother Maledict:' You'll never defeat our queen! *'Ezekial:' We've gotten this far, haven't we? *'Ezekial:' Are you sure? **'Brother Maledict:' Yes...uh...ah...what are you doing? **'Kennith:' Why don't you be good and open this door for me? **'Brother Maledict:' N..argh..yes...master! The Serum *'Ezekial:' Hurry up and get into position Kennith! *'Kennith:' You ready, Ezekial? *'Ezekial:' Always. *throw the serum at Mother Mallum *'Player:' Aaaaaagh! *'Eva:' They're weakening! Now's our chance! Defeat *'Mayor Hobb:' Why is her voice so quiet? I cannot allow you to further harm my queen! *'Mayor Hobb:' While I stand, you will not pass! *'Eva:' Fine by me! *knocks out Mayor Hobb *'Player:' Good hit, Eva! *'Eva:' Player? Is that you? *'Mother Mallum:' Silence! This body will respond to my command alone! *tries to attack Mother Mallum *'Mother Mallum:' You dare touch us? *'Eva:' Bring it on! *gets lifted into the air *'Eva:' Aw, not magic! *is thrown at the pillar *'Eva:' Oof! *pushes the pillar on Mother Mallum, killing her Aftermath *'Ezekial:' We did it! *'Kennith:' Yeah, I'm pretty sure she's not getting back up. *'Eva:' ...Player? *'Eva:' How are you feeling? *'Player:' Like my head went through the sawmill. *'Eva:' Stop whining. You threw me into a pillar! Lucy *'Ezekial:' Player, you need to see this. *'Player:' Uh..hello? *'Lucy:' Dad/Mum, is that you? I can't see you, my eyes are still sleepy. *'Player:' I, uh... *'Lucy:' I had a nightmare, daddy/mummy. It was horrible, and I was scared. *'Eva:' She must have been a child when the queen took her! *'Lucy:' I wanted to wake up but couldn't... *'Ezekial:' What should we tell her? Lie to her *'Player:' It's okay, it was just a dream. *'Lucy:' I...I feel so tired. *'Player:' I'm right here. Rest your eyes. *'Lucy:' No more nightmares? *'Player:' The nightmares are gone. You can sleep. *'Lucy:' Thank you, I'll just...I... *Reassured, Lucy falls asleep for the last time. She is finally ay rest. *'Kennith:' She didn't need to hear the truth. You did a good thing. Tell her the truth *'Player:' I'm afraid your father/mother isn't here. *'Lucy:' But I... who are you? *'Player:' My name is Player. We came here to defeat the Slug Queen. She was holding you captive. *'Lucy:' The slugs from my nightmare! No... I want to go home, I want my daddy/mommy... I... *With no life left in her, Lucy breathes her last breath. *'Kennith:' That was horrible... Brother Maledict *'Player:' Are you okay, brother? *'Brother Maledict:' Am...am I dead? *'Player:' Not from where I'm standing. *'Brother Maledict:' Wh..where am I? *'Player:' Uh, that's a long story. Don't worry, we'll get you out of here soon. Have faith. Mayor Hobb *'Player:' How do you feel, mayor? *'Mayor Hobb:' I'b no idea where I ab! I'av a broken dose, and some stranger ib talkig to me like I know her. I ab never drinking Karabja Rum ever again! *'Player:' Karamja Rum. Sure... Kennith *'Kennith:' Hi! How can I help? **'Player:' What should we do now? ***'Kennith:' Mission complete. Time to head home, I guess. ***'Player:' Is that such a bad thing? The people of your town are finally free. ***'Kennith:' Yeah, but...I was really starting to enjoy myself. The life of an adventurer. Your life... I need to think. **'Player:' How are you doing? ***'Kennith:' Good, I reckon. I'm certainly feeling okay. Ezekial *'Ezekial:' Hey Player! **'Player:' What should we do now? ***'Ezekial:' Well, the queen is dead, the villagers have regained their senses, and I'm really hungry. I guess we head back to the surface. ***'Player:' Do you think that's the last we'll see of the slugs? ***'Ezekial:' Did you not see the squishy mess Eva left behind? The Queen's dead, and, without her, the slugs are merely molluscs. Witchhaven and the Fishing Platform can finally return to normal. **'Player:' How are you doing? ***'Ezekial:' Good, I think. Perhaps a little peckish. Eva *'Eva:' Player. What can I do for you? **'Player:' What should we do now? ***'Eva:' I think we're all done here. Y'know, you did pretty well. I'm impressed. ***'Player:' Couldn't have done it without you...and the others. ***'Eva:' I'll admit, Ezekial is pretty tough. ***'Player:' And Kennith? ***'Eva:' I guess he's not so bad either. **'Player:' How are you doing? ***'Eva:' I...I'm fine, thank you. Finishing *'Player:' Well done, everyone. The people of Witchaven are finally free! *'Ezekial:' We did it! *'Eva:' Yeah, it was only by working together that we could achieve this victory. You too, Kennith. *'Kennith:' Thanks, Eva. You did well too, I guess. *'Player:' So, what will everyone do now? *'Eva:' I've got to get back to the order and fill in the paperwork. I'll say hello to Uncle Tiffy for you. *'Ezekial:' I've got to get back to my shop. I wonder if my tuna sandwich is still there. *'Player:' And you, Kennith? *'Kennith:' I've been giving it some thought, and I don't think I'm ready to head home just yet. There's more adventure to be had. I may go see the Wizard's Tower. Who knows? Maybe Sir Taffy will have some more work for me. *'Eva:' It's Tiffy. *'Player:' ... *'Ezekial:' Haha! *'Eva:' Oh, while we were inside Daemonheim, I left a cache of ammunition. It's still there, if you'd like to make use of it. *You now have access to +100 bound ammunition within Daemonheim. Transcript